Proche d'un ange perdu
by skylanger-the-angel-vampire
Summary: Certains évènements en entraînent d'autres. Certaines choses rapprochent deux personnes. Il n'y aura pas de combat dans cette fic n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ;
1. Chapitre 1: Météo Lunatique !

_Le ciel de Mars était ténébreux cette journée là. Nous étions en Dimanche et le temps annonçait n'avait rien d'envieux. Un orage se préparait. Il était 19 heure du soir et l'on au cru qu'à l'extérieur la nuit était déjà tombée. _

_Ichigo était tranquillement assit sur son lit, lisant un de ses manga favori. Après plusieurs tentative pour engager la conversation, Rukia comprit qu'il ne détachera pas son regard du papier. _

_La jeune Shinigami s'installa alors à la fenêtre observant les alentours. Le ciel était si sombre... C'était bizarre. De plus il faisait chaud, ou plutôt il faisait lourd. _

_Soudain Rukia entendit quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Ichigo enfiler ses pantoufles. Il se dirigeait vers la porte de la pièce._

**« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »** _Demanda la jeune fille avec curiosité, se levant pour se trouver à cotés de lui._

**« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »** _rétorqua-t-il apparemment de mauvaise humeur._

**« Ne me parle pas comme ça Baka ! »** _cria-t-elle son poing s'approchant dangereusement du visage du garçon. Celui-ci réagit et intercepta le poing de Ruika l'enfermant dans sa main. _

**« Je vais me chercher quelque chose a manger si tu veux tout savoir. »**_dit-il simplement plongeant ses yeux noisettes sur la jeune fille. La pseudo adolescente soutenu le regard puis, vexée qu'il ne fut pas touché par son attaque, retourna prés de la fenêtre pour s'y asseoir de nouveau. _

_Ichigo soupira et sortit. _

_Rukia observa de nouveau dehors. La pluie commença à tomber doucement puis en moins d'une minute cela se transforma en véritable trompe d'eau. _

_Elle aimait la pluie, et la détestait dans un sens. _

_Le jour où elle l'avait rencontrer il pleuvait également, elle l'avait connu un jour de pluie. Un moment simple mais pour elle s'était un bon souvenir. Cependant ce fût lors de cette même soirée pluvieuse qu'elle lui prêta ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, ce qui par la suite le mit souvent en danger de mort. Mauvais moments. _

_Rukia ferma les yeux profitant du silence environnant. Elle réfléchissait, la pluie annonçait-elle que quelque chose alors ce passer ? De bon de mauvais ? Les deux ? _

_Soudain un bruit sourd, mais fort et effrayant retentit. Rukia ouvrit les yeux surprise et observa l'extérieur. Le son venait de dehors mais elle ne savait pas ce que s'était. _

_Soudain une ligne de lumière blanche éclata dans le ciel. _

_Rukia écarquilla les yeux. DE nouveau le son retentit. Elle ne pouvait plus détourner son regard de l'endroit où l'éclair était apparu puis disparu. C'était beau mais... Avait elle peur ? _

_Soudain un bruit se produisit juste derrière elle. Surprise et prise de panique, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba du rebord. Elle se couvrit la tête de ses deux bras comme pour se protéger. Puis la suite elle entendit un rire étouffé puis éclaté. Elle releva la tête et découvrit un Ichigo hilare juste devant la porte portant un plateau repas. _

_C'était forcément lui qui avait causé ce bruit. Il avait tout simplement claquée la porte avec son pied. _

_La voyant comme cela Ichigo avait compris qu'elle avait peur de l'orage. Après tout c'était logique. De un, il avait rarement mauvais temps à la Soul Sociéty elle n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude de ce genre de phénomène. De deux, elle avait des attitudes d'enfant pour certaine choses, comme Chappy par exemple, et tout le monde sait que les enfants on peur de l'orage. Et de trois, elle ne savait même pas ouvrir une briquette de lait._

**« Kuchi... Kuchiki... Kuchiki Rukia à peur de l'orage !! »**_ dit il entre deux fou-rire._

**« JE N'AI PAS PEUR IMBECILE ! »**_cria-t-elle et réussissant cette fois-ci à donner un coup au jeune garçon. Rukia se réfugia alors dans son armoire dont elle claqua la porte bruyamment et rageusement. _

_Elle boudée comme les enfants. Ichigo se permit un sourire amusé._

_A chaque son de tonnerre Rukia frissonnait. Pourquoi ?! Elle, membre de la 10ème division, elle avait peur d'un simple phénomène météorologique ?! _

_Soudain les sons disparurent. Ichigo avait eut la présence d'esprit de fermer la fenêtre pour que Rukia n'entende plus les éclairs. Puis il s'assit comme si de rien était et reprit sa lecture. Avant cela, Ichigo crut bon d'ajouter _;

**« Rukia, T'inquiètes, tu es en sécurité ici, enfin.. Dans ton placard. » **

_Rukia réfugiée dans le noir, sourit amusée par l'attention de son ami. Elle s'allongea et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. _

**« Merci Ichigo... »** _Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de fermer les yeux pour retrouver son calme. Ce soir là elle dormit difficilement mais rêva d'un jour au le soleil brillait mais également ce jour ou elle perdit cet homme qui lui avait fait découvrir la joie de vivre. _

**Voilà donc ma première fanfiction sur Bleach et je l'espère pas ma dernière ) **

**J'espère aussi que le premier chapitre vous à plu et qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute d'orthographe. **

**N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires ! Ca fait toujours énormément plaisir et puis ça motive pour écrire la suite. **

**A bientôt j'espère pour le Chapitre 2 ) **


	2. Chapter 2 : Interlude

_Le lendemain, le soleil brillait dans le ciel, il faisait toujours chaud, enfin lourd. La météo avait prévu un nouveau orage en fin de journée. Ichigo se réveilla. Il tapa à la porte de l'armoire pour réveiller sa « colocataire » et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain. _

_Rukia était déjà réveillée, à vrai dire elle n'avait pas réussi a dormir réellement. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle revoyait la scène où elle avait tué cet homme qu'elle respectait encore tant. Pourquoi fallait il que cela arrive lorsqu'elle avait enfin trouvé un endroit où elle se sentait chez elle ? Peut-être aurait-elle dû laisser le Hollow la tuer... Non ! C'était idiot de penser quelque chose pareille ! On avait pris beaucoup de danger pour la sauver, la moindre des reconnaissances envers ces personnes étaient de ne pas penser ça. _

_La « jeune » fille restait allongée sur ses draps fixant un point invisible du plafond de son armoire. Bientôt elle devrait se lever et reprendre ce masque qu'elle prenait toujours devant les humains. Il le fallait bien sinon cet imbécile d'Ichigo lui dirait que c'est parce qu'elle a peur qu'un orage se déclenche de nouveau ! _

_Prenant sa patience et son courage à deux mains elle commença à s'habiller rapidement. Durant la nuit, elle avait pris une douche bien chaude pour se détendre, mais cela n'avait pas suffit à ce qu'elle s'endorme _

_Elle se leva donc les membres encore endormi. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce corps, c'était comme-ci elle se trouvait dans un déguisement qui l'empêche de bouger correctement et à sa vitesse initiale. _

_Rukia soupira enfila rapidement son uniforme et sortie de son « habitat », elle se peigna rapidement et prépara son sac. Ichigo rentra à son tour dans la pièce. Contrairement à ce que la jeune fille pensait, il ne fit aucune remarque désagréable et n'ouvrit pas la bouche à part pour lui dire un simple bonjour auquel elle répondit quelque peu surprise par l'attitude de son ami. La shinigamie vérifia la date, à ce qu'elle savait de la vie de Ichigo il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à ce qu'il soit dans cet état aujourd'hui. Rukia haussa les épaules et sortie par la fenêtre sans un mot, Après tout, il ne voulait pas parler et elle non-plus pourquoi insister ? _

_Ichigo regarda la jeune femme partir sans lui lancer un regard. Son attitude était simple... Après l'avoir entendu crier cette nuit, dans ses cauchemars, Après avoir entendu crier le nom des personnes à qui elle tenait.. Comment pourrait-il être désagréable avec elle dès le début de la journée ? _

_Quand ils seront au lycée tout redeviendra normal, ils se chahuteront encore comme-ci le shinigami remplaçant n'avait rien entendu de tout cela._

Rukia marchait lentement, essayant de profiter un maximum de ce magnifique soleil. Les rayons de l'astre lui chauffaient légèrement sa peau blanche. La jeune femme tout en marchant essayer de se vider l'esprit qui était encore flou à cette heure-ci de la matinée, qui plus et lorsqu'on fait des cauchemars durant une bonne partie de la nuit et qu'on ne dort pas l'autre partie. 

_Soudain Rukia entendit son nom. Il était crié avec enthousiasme cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle se retourna et commença à former son masque de lycéenne modèle. _

_C'était bien elle, Inoue accompagnée de sa meilleure amie Tastuki. Cette jeune fille l'intriguée beaucoup, elle était toujours souriante et ce malgré le fait qu'elle soit seule sans plus aucune famille. Qui plus et elle qui semblait faible était en réalité beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle ne l'imaginait. _

_Rukia leur sourit et les salua comme à son habitude. Elles se dirigèrent donc toutes ensemble vers leur lycée et allèrent à leur place respective. _

_Rukia admirait beaucoup Inoue finalement, elle était vraiment forte pensait elle. Elle ne parlait pas forcément du physique, celui-ci plaisait à l'unanimité auprès des garçons d'ailleurs, mais plutôt du moral. Cette jeune fille avait une énergie spirituelle tenace. _

_Quant à sa meilleure amie c'était la même chose, mais à l'inverse peut-être. Tastuki était forte physiquement, elle savait facilement mettre à terre un garçon qui l'ennuie ou ennuie ses proches un un tour de main sans se fatiguer. _

_Elle, elle se considérait comme ni forte physiquement ni forte d'esprit. Certes elle faisait partie de la division 13 mais.. Si elle n'avait pas été adoptée par la famille Kuchiki ? En serait elle là également ? _

_Ce fut sur cette question que le cours de math commença doucement mais sûrement. Rukia préférant quant à elle de dessinait des petits Chappy sur sa feuille d'exercice ce qui eut le don d'énerver la prof... _

_Et oui la jeune fille avait de nouveau une retenue... _

_La journée continua sans accident majeur. Bien sûre Ichigo et Rukia durent s'absenter quelques minutes à cause d'un hollow qui avait envie de mourir. La tension du matin avait d'ailleurs disparu comme par magie. _

_La fin de journée s'annonçait. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la dernière sonnerie qui libérerait les élèves de cette tyrannie. _

_Celle-ci retentit enfin, tout le monde s'activa alors sortant en trompe de la classe parlant de tout et de rien ou encore râlant au sujet des devoirs donnés pour demain, maudissant au passage le professeur. _

_Rukia rangea en silence ses affaires de cour. _

_La jeune fille était entièrement plongée dans ses pensées soudain elle entendit une voix grave l'appelait pas son nom. _

_« _Oh Kuchiki ! Tu es encore punie ! Comment cette prof peut-elle te faire ça ? C'est complètement injuste !

_- _Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Keigo _» Enchaîna le garçon aux cheveux oranges qui était son voisin. _Tu sais Kuchiki en cour de math tu es censée faire des maths.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être insensible Ichigo ajouta Keigo faisant l'une de ses nombreuses positions tragiques. _

_Le rouquin se leva suivi ensuite du jeune garçon brun qui ajouta : _

- Bon courage Kuchiki à demain, _lui adressant de grand signe de la main en direction de la brunette. _

- Merci à demain Asano »_ finit elle avec ce sourire qu'elle abordait constamment au lycée. _

_Une fois la classe vie Rukia se leva à son tour. _

_Alors que les autres rentraient chez eux ou partait pour leur club du soir, elle devra ranger toutes les classes en compagnie des autres collées. Tout ça s'était la faute de Chappy ! Et puis quelle idée saugrenu avait elle eut de s'inscrire au lycée..._

_Ichigo, sac de cour à la maint était enfin rentré chez lui. _

_Il monta directement dans sa chambre sans croiser un seul membre de sa famille, il savait que ses soeurs étaient sûrement dans leur chambre en train de faire leurs devoirs pour le lendemain. D'ailleurs lui aussi allait devoir s'y mettre. _

_Quant à son père il était à la clinique à cause d'un nouveau accident, heureusement mineur, dans le quartier. _

_Ichigo passa la porte de sa chambre, une peluche vivante lui sauta alors brusquement dessus. _

« Ichigo »_ cria Kon apparemment content de le voir. Le rouquin prit la peluche d'une main et l'arracha de son visage avec une tête fatiguée de la routine et le garda en main le mettant à la hauteur de ses yeux. Ils se regardèrent un court instant et Kon reprit sa tirade. _

« Tu ne seras jamais ce que j'ai du subir ! Yuzu est entrée dans ta chambre pour faire le ménage tout à l'heure pour faire le ménage ! J'ai dû me cacher pour pas qu'elle me trouve parce que je suis sûr que sinon je ..»

_Le lycée lâcha le petit lion et se retrouva donc à terre quelques secondes plumard. Ichigo continua son chemin sans oublier d'écraser le petit corps qui émit un cri étouffé. _

« Tu me le payeras Ichigo ! Je te volerai Rukia je te le jure ! Elle au moins elle m'écoute »_ Une chaussure vient alors droit sur lui et se logea en plein figure ce qui stoppa la phrase de l'âme modifiée. _

« Ta gueule ! » _lança Ichigo pour s'allonger sur son lit. Le jeune garçon était fatigué de plus en plus depuis un certain temps. La cause principale était sûrement l'apparition de nombreux Hollow cette semaine... Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. _

_Il dormait mal, comme -ci il pressentait que quelques choses de mauvais aller se produire et qu'il devrait alors être présent pour quelqu'un, pour protéger quelqu'un. Seulement c'était juste un pressentiment bizarre et il ne savait pas s'il devait réellement en prendre compte. _

_Ichigo se releva. Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait des devoirs à faire. Le shinigami remplaçant se dirigea à son bureau où il s'installa commençant ses exercices de japonais. Avant de se plonger définitivement dans les devoirs. Il regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre. _

_Le ciel devenait petit à petit plus sombre. Le temps était en train de tourner._

**Voilà le second chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous a plu même si en plus d'être court on ne voit pas beaucoup notre petit couple prochain p **

**Mais vous inquiétez pas le 3 chapitres sera bien rempli en Ichiruki x) **

**Par contre ça risque de prendre du temps pour le 3ème chapitre puisque j'ai eus un problème d'ordinateur et donc le chapitre c'est effacé... Je dois tour recommencer T-T et en plus je pars en vacance donc voilà ) J'espère que vous serez patient, enfin surtout que vous me demanderez la suite. **

**Review pleaze et merci d'avoir lu . **


	3. Chapter 3

Ruika regarda par la fenêtre de la classe tout en essayant une des nombreuses tables qui devait être nettoyées. Il lui en restait encore trois à faire pour pouvoir sortir de cette classe pratiquement propre à présent.

La shinigami soupira voyant le ciel devenir plus obscur, de nombreux nuages sombres s'avançait doucement sur la ville. Il fallait mieux qu'elle se dépèche de finir sa corvée si elle ne voulait pas être tout trempée en rentrant à la maison, enfin, la maison d'Ichigo.

***

Un grondement sourd retentit dans la chambre d'un certain rouquin. Non ce n'était pas le ciel qui commençait à gronder mais tout simplement le ventre du jeune homme.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était penché sur son bureau, travaillant à résoudre des problèmes qu'il trouvait plus farfelu les uns que les autres, heureusement il était un élève plutôt doué et arrivé facilement à faire abstraction de ces choses là. Il s'imaginait déjà Rukia lui demander à quoi leur servaient-ils de calculer le pourcentage d'élève de première dans le lycée...

Ichigo s'étira de tout son long sur sa chaise, faisant craquer quelques uns de ses vertèbres au passage. Il se leva ayant decidé qu'il était temps pour lui de faire une petite pose. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea directement vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

Le frigidaire !

Il ouvrit le frigo, se servi quelque chose à manger et s'intalla tranquillement à la table de la cuisine. Il dégustait le yaourt à la fraise qu'il avait choisi, quand quelques minutes plutard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma prestement, laissant apparaitre le pire de tout les monstres, Ishin Kurosaki.

Celui-ci fonça droit sur son fils, le pied vers l'avant, se dirigeant dangereusement vers sa figure.

"Oh ! Mon fils a attendu son papa pour l'acceuillir dignement !"  
Ichigo attrapa par reflèxe le pied de son père et le rejeta vivement ce qui fit tribucher l'homme qui s'étala à terre mais qui se releva également bien vite surement trop vite au gout du garçon.

" Même pas en rêve ! En plus tu es trempè, tu as saloper toute l'entrée " enchaîna Ichigo en criant également comme à son habitude de mauvaise humeur dés qu'il voyait son père.

"Bonsoir papa " lança joyeusement la voix de la petit Yuzu qui venait d'apparaître. La cadette de la famille écarquilla alors les yeux devant le désastre que son père avait causé. Il était rentré dégoulinant de pluie avec son imperméable et la "confrontation" avec son fils avait dispersé l'eau un peu partout dans la cuisine. Yuzu disparu alors de l'encadrement de la porte ce qui provoqua une des nouvelles exencitricités de son père. En effet, Ishin s'effondra alors dans une pose dramatique dont lui seul avait le secret.

"Oh Yuzu ! Excuse-moi ! Je t'en prie reviens ! " Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, armée bien évidemment d'une serpière et d'un seau d'eau. Elle commença alors à nettoyer les dégats. Cependant quelque chose vient perturber le calme qui régnait dans la pièce. Un bruit sauvage et effrayant. Yuzu lâcha la serpière qui tomba au sol, elle avait eut peur et été surprise par ce bruit soudain.

Tous posèrent alors leurs regards à travers la vitre. Un éclair d'un blanc pur, aussi pur que le Zanpakuto de Rukia pensa Ichigo, traversa le ciel ténébreux suivit quelques secondes plutard par un second grondement.

"Je suis rentré pour vous dire que je vais rentré tard ce soir, l'orage qui arrive risque d'être violent donc je préfère rester à l'hopital durant la nuit." dit sérieusement Ishin qui fut le premier à se resaisir et à briser ce silence de plomb.

" Je vais te faire tout de suite le diner papa ! " dit immédiatement la petite fille au foyer.

" Oh merci ma petite Yuzu ! " lança-t-il joyeusement sur le point de prendre la petite dans ses bras, mais celle-ci se dirgiea trop rapidement vers les fourneaux laissant donc Ichin s'étaler à terre de nouveau.

Il se releva rapidement et repartit vers la porte d'entrée pour enlever son manteau trempé tandis que son fils s'était rassit fixant la table de la cuisine d'un air penseur.

" J'aimerais pas être dehors dis donc ! surtout si l'orage m'effrayait. " S'écria soudain l'adulte alors qu'il accrochait son manteau.

Ichigo releva alors brusquement la tête, observant son père qui fermaot les fenètres du rez de chaussée. Il se leva rapidement et couru jusqu'à sa chambre en quatrième vitesse.

" Rukia tu es là ?!" demanda-t-il avec un ton d'inqiuétude presque impersceptible. Seul le silence lui repondit. Il se précipita alors vers le placard et l'ouvrit violament. Celui-ci était vide.

Ichigo pesta et se retourna vers son réveil. Les collés et les étudiants des ateliers venaient juste de terminer.

Ni une, ni deux, il comprit que sa place n'était pas ici au chaud alors qu'elle se trouvait surement sous cette pluie froide comme la glace. Son caractère protecteur avait été activé, il devait se trouver auprés d'elle simplement pour la rassurer, simplement pour la détendre en lui lançant des piques... Il dévala les escaliers à une vitesse éclaire. Le shinigami remplaçant ne prit pas le temps de prendre un blouson ou un parapluie, il était déjà dehors, lançant simplement un petit "je sors " à l'adresse de sa petite soeur dans la cuisine.

"Mais Ichigo c'est dangereux !Et le repas est presque prèt !" lui cria elle, mais trop tard. Une main se posa alors sur sa petite épaule, elle se retourna et vit son père fixant d'une drole de façon la porte ou venait de disparaître son fils.

"Ne t'inquiètes Yuzu. Il vient juste de comprendre quelque chose. "

Ichigo courrait sous une pluie battante en direction de son lycée. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, aprés tout Rukia était assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule... Derrière ses airs de gamine de 15 ans elle avait tout de même 200 ans ! En partant uniquement de cà naissance en étant déjà morte ! Cependant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il voulait la protéger, plus que n'importe qui. Biensure, il y avait ses soeurs, Inoue, tous ses amis qu'il voulait protéger également, mais elle s'était différent, elle était différente. Rukia lui avait permi de reprendre goût à la vie, ce qu'il avait perdu aprés le décés de sa mère. Elle lui avait permi de pouvoir proteger ses proches, de devenir plus fort. Elle réussissait toujours à le faire réagir, le motiver, bien que ce soit d'une façon assez originale. Lors de combats ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils savaient. Ils savaient que l'un comme l'autre, ils donneraient sa vie pour sauver l'autre. Elle avait tout simpelment fait cesser la pluie dans son monde interieur.

***

Une frèle silhouette se détachait de la noirceur de la ville par son chemisier blanc à présent trempée.

Lorsque Rukia était sortie du lycée, aprés avoir rapidement terminé son nettoyage, la pluie n'était alors que fine et innocente, puis en quelques secondes, elle s'était transformé en une véritable cascade d'eau, la shinigami avait alors pensée rebrousser chemin pour se mettre à l'abri au lycée, mais finalement elle en décida le contraire. Marcher doucement sous cette pluie battante était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Elle s'était toujours sentit liée à la pluie, comme-ci cette eau la laver de ses péchés, tout du moins c'est ce en quoi elle croyait. Elle regardait paisbiblement la pluis tomber, mouillant au passage son uniforme scolaire, complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

Soudain une forte lumière éclaira ce ciel si sombre. Rukia écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis un menaçant grondement retentit se qui la fit sursauter légèrement. La jeune fille se retourna vivement en direction du bruit espérant se tromper sur la nature de ce phénomène. Son mouvement fut tellement rapide que son sac de cour glissa de son épaule et vient s'échouer au sol. Un second éclair éclata et cette fois-ci Rukia put le dicerner clairement.

Un frisson la parcourit, elle avait donc raison c'était bien un orage qui avançait vers elle. Elle ramassa son sac et le son de la foudre retentit enfin. Surprise, elle laissa échapper un petit cri de frustration serrant plus fortement la bandouillère de son sac.

Elle leva enfin les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait et se rendi compte qu'elle n'avait pas pri le chemin le plus court pour rentrer chez elle, enfin chez eux.

Elle pesta contre elle même de s'être trompée de chemin et d'avoir oublié un parapluie, puis reprit sa route l'oeil à l'aguet. Elle marchait d'un pas plus rapide serrant son sac contre sa poitrine comme pour le proteger. Au loin quelques arbres surplombaient les nombreux batiments, elle se dirigea dans leur direction reconnaissant de loin le parc de la ville. Rukia ne l'avouerait surement jamais mais elle s'était un peu perdue, à force d'être parti dans le pays de la reflection elle avait perdu le chemin qui menait chez Ichigo, ainsi en allant au parc qu'elle connaissait parfaitement elle pourrait s'orienter facilement et reprendre le bon chemin pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible.

***

Aprés une course effrénée Ichigo arriva enfin au lycée. Beaucoup d'étudiant avianet trouvé refuge sous le préau du batiment. Le jeune lycéen partit donc à la recherche de la petite Shinigamie, mais ne la voyant pas du premier regard il commença à s'agacer. Plus loin il apperçut ses amis et se dirigea donc vers eux dans l'espoir de voir la petite brune assise faisant semblant d'écouter la conversation

Inoue était assise à terre dans les bras de Tatsuki, apparemment la rousse était elle ausse éffrayée par l'orage qui se déchainait.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Ichigo ? " demanda Tatsulo surprise de sa présence et encore plus de son état. En effet le jeune homme portait un simple jean et un tee-shirt, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était rentré chez lui entre temps... Alors que faisait il encore au lycée alors qu'il avait fini les cours depuis deux bonnes heures. De plus vu l'état de ses vêtements il était sorti sous la pluie et était trempé.

Le rouquin ignora la question et demanda directement d'un ton agressif.

" Vous n'auriez pas vu Rukia ?" dans la foulée Ichigo avait appelé la jeune fille par son prénom, chose qu'il se défendait de faire à tout prix au lycée. aprés tout il y avait tellement de rumeur à leur sujet... Alors pourquoi les alimenter encore plus ? Mais cette fois ci, dans l'urgence il n'y avait pas pensée, une seule et unique chose lui importait, la retrouver.

" Non désolée" repondit Tatsuki encore plus surprise par cette marque de familiarité envers ce qu'elle considerait encore comme la nouvelle. Inoue quant à elle répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête ayant perdu l'usage de la parole. Ichigo ne s'attarda donc pas aupré d'elles et se dirigea vers Ishida qui se trouvait non loin de là.

" Tu n'aurais pas vu Rukia ?" demanda-t-il un peu trop brusquement au gout du quincy.

"Non " lui répondit il froidement. Ichigo lanca un rapide " merci quand même" et contina son ascenssion au sein du lycée, cependant les paroles que le brun venait de dire le retient.

" N'oublie pas que les shinigamis ont un ruban de couleur sang... Il ne doit pas en avoir des centaines dans le coin."

Le rouquin se retourna observant le quincy adossé au mur qui remontait ses lunettes. il lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant et courut à l'extérieur du lycée. Comment n'y avait il pas pensé ?! Cétait si évident ! Il avait encore une fois foncé tête baissé sans réfléchir. Rukia avait raison il était trop impulsif, quel idiot !

Ryu observa le shinigami remplaçant qui courait sous la pluie, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

*Alors comme ça tu tiens beaucoup à elle Kurosaki.... Ca risque de poser problème à certain ça...*

Une fois dehors, Ichigo ferma les yeux et se concentra, aprés quelques secondes plusieurs rubans apparurent devant lui.

Il brandit la main droit devant lui et referma ses doigts sur un ruban rouge vif. Il l'avait trouvé. Maintenant il savait ou la chercher.

Il reprit sa course, à peine essouflé, le désir d'être avec elle étant plus puissant que les limites de son corps.

Aprés quelques minutes il la vit enfin, elle était à une centainte de mètres de lui, traversant le parc de la ville et ses nombreux arbres.

L'orage était à présent au dessus d'eux, les éclairs se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Ichigo cria une première fois, mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Puis tout en courant à sa rencontre il l'appela de nouveau, hurlant son prénom à travers la rue. A ce moment là il n'avait que faire de ce que les gens pouvaient pensé de lui, il voulait la retenir et il y arrivera cette fois-ci.

La petite silhouette se retourna enfin, de là ou il était, à une cinquantaine de metre d'elle, il crut discerner du soulagement, elle avait relacher la prise de son sac.

***

Rukia continuait de marcher d'un pas rapide en direction du parc, elle se sentirait surement plus à l'abri sous les hauts chènes.

Les éclairs étaient de plus en plus nombreux et ils se rappochaient de l'endroit ou se trouvait la jeune fille. Bientôt l'orage sera au dessus d'elle et cela l'effrayée. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle voudrait ne jamais être seule, cependant elle avait du prendre l'habitude quand la famille Kuchiki l'avait adopter...

Soudain elle entendit quelqu'un, une voix famillière, cette voix criait son prénom. Elle se retourna et tout son être se détendit reconnaissant de loin un garçon au cheuveux oranges. Il était là, elle ne sera plus seule à présent. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis des question surgirent de son esprit. Son cotés shinigami reprenant le dessus sur le coté humain qu'elle avait développé en cottoyant les humains. Que faisait il ici ? Pourquoi etait il ici ?

Pourquoi est elle soulagée de le voir ? Pourquoi lui aussi semblait rassuré de la voir ? Etait il venue pour elle ? Pour la retrouver alors qu'elle se sentait un peu perdue ? Tant de questions qu'elle voulait posé, mais elle ne le fera pas, car pour une fois les réponses elle s'en moquait, l'important c'est qu'il était là.

***

Voila donc le 3ème chapitre de "proche d'un ange perdu" !

J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plus et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser des commentaires ^^

Je trouve qu'il a un peu plus de Ichiruki mais c'est loin d'être fini ^^ car je trouve qu'il faut y aller en douceur avec ces deux là =)

Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura encore dans cette fic mais au minimun il y en aura 2 ^^

Je voulais d'ailleurs savoir si un petit Tatsuki/Inoue vous ferez plaisir ? Car j'hésite encore à le faire en plus du Ichiruki...

Encore une fois j'espère que vous avez pris du bon temps et que vous serez présent pour le chapitre 4 =)


	4. Chapter 4 : Souvenir perdu

_Soudain un énième éclair vint s'écraser sur terre, suivi immédiatement du son terrifiant. _

_Il était tout proche, trop proche... La lumière avait aveuglé quelques secondes la jeune fille qui ne bougea pourtant pas d'un cil. _

_Un craquement sinistre se fit alors entendre. Rukia se retourna en provenance de ce bruit. L'arbre qui se trouvait à moins de deux mètres d'elle avait été frappé par la foudre. La shinigami fixa de son regard surpris ce gros chêne qui s'effondrait et tombait sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux ne voulant pas voir sa propre mort, attendant la douleur qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur elle. La petite noble ne pouvait bouger, trop effrayée, prise de court. Elle ne savait pas que ce genre de choses arrivait et que même certaines personnes en mourraient. _

***

_Rukia rouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours sous la pluie, mais elle n'était plus dans la ville de Kakurara. Le paysage qui l'entourait été différent, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici et pourtant tout lui semblait si familier. _

"Attend moi Shao"_ s'écria une petite voix de fille derrière elle; La shinigami se retourna et vit alors deux enfants, âgés d'une petite dizaine d'années, coururent en direction de la sortie du parc sûrement. _

_Le garçon avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, la pluie qui était pareille à un rideau d'eau coulait le long de son visage qui respirait la joie de vivre. Ses yeux quant à eux, ils pétillaient de malice, de bonté et surtout de courage. _

_Derrière lui se trouvait une petite fille, peut-être un peu plus jeune que son camarade vu les nombreux centimètres qui les séparaient au niveau de la taille. Cette petite fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux de jais lui faisait bizarrement penser à quelqu'un._

"Allez grouille-toi Rukia ! On va être trempé et on va se faire gronder" _Rukia ? Soudain tout lui parut claire comme de l'eau de roche. Une partie de sa mémoire lui revint et certains souvenirs apparurent. Ce petit garçon était autre que son meilleur ami durant sa vie humaine. Sa vie humaine ? Comment cela se faisait il qu'elle se souvienne et surtout qu'elle revive cette période de sa vie ? _

"De toutes façons on est déjà tout mouillés, en plus tu as des plus grandes jambes que moi c'est normal que tu ailles plus vite! C'est injuste ! "_dit elle pour se défendre de sa lenteur, continuant toujours sa marche rapide. _

_Les deux enfants continuèrent leur chemin et pour une raison inconnue, Rukia les suivie de près. La petite fille donnait la main au petit loup qui la tirait pour aller plus vite et donc l'entraînait sur ses pas. _

_Un éclair tomba alors à une trentaine de mètres d'eux, la petite fille, effrayée, trouva refuge dans les bras protecteur de son ami Shaolan. Cette entraîne la réchauffa et la réconforta quelque peu, puis quelques secondes plu tard, Shaolan avait déjà retrouvé ses esprits. _

"Vite ! Dépêche-toi !" _dit il la desserrant et l'entraînant à sa suite par la main. _

"Non attends ! Faut aller voir là où c'est tombé ! Un éclair ne tombe jamais deux fois au même endroit !"_Lui cria-t-elle pour que ses paroles lui parviennent malgré le bruit assourdissant de la pluie. La petite fille se libéra ensuite de son emprise et couru jusqu'à l'endroit touché. _

"Ru reviens !" _cria le jeune garçon s'arrêtant dans sa course. Cependant, la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas, elle était sûre d'elle et bornée. Elle continuait son ascension vers l'endroit ou la foudre était tombée, criant à son ami de le suivre et, car elle était sûre d'avoir raison. _

" Kurosu ! "_Sa voix était déformée par l'inquiétude ce qui stoppa net la petite fille et elle se retourna vers lui. Il l'appelait rarement par son nom de famille à part quand il était angoissé, très angoissé. Son regard confirmait d'ailleurs ce dont elle se doutait déjà. Il avait tendu une main vers elle, les yeux exprimant le besoin qu'il avait de l'avoir près de lui. Se sentant coupable de la faire stressé à ce point-là elle lui sourit et fit demi tour marchant lentement vers lui. Vers ce petit garçon qui la protégeait et l'aimait tant. Shaolan lui sourit à son tour rassuré de la voir revenir à lui, il avait besoin d'elle, comme les fleurs ont besoin du soleil pour grandir, Rukia était son soleil._

_Soudain un éclair éclata tout près des enfants, la petite, comme la grande, Rukia effrayée ferma les yeux et protégea sa tête de ses bras. Puis un craquement sinistre retentit, la shinigami l'avait entendu quelques minutes plutôt, c'était le même.. Ce même son qui annonçait un malheur. Elles rouvrirent rapidement toutes les deux les yeux. Leur regard bleu-nuit troublé. _

" Shao !" _cria la petite. _

" Attention" _hurla la shinigamie qui essaya d'intervenir dans cette descente aux enfers, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger, elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, elle ne pouvait pas intervenir. _

_L'énorme chêne s'effondra sur le petit corps de l'enfant qui était paralysé par la peur... la petite aux cheveux sombres se précipita vers l'arbre qui se trouvait à présent à terre, criant et pleurant après son meilleur ami qui était enseveli. Elle lui répétait qu'elle allait le sortir de là, l'interdisant de mourir de la laisser toute seule. _

_Rukia, elle, restait immobile aucun de ses muscles ne voulant bouger, les yeux grands ouverts fixant un point invisible. Elle ferma les yeux essayant d'effacer ces images de sa tête, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. _

_Soudain le décor changea de nouveau, elle savait qu'elle retournait à son époque, là où sa vie allait finir, écrasée elle aussi par un énorme chêne._

****

_Un violent coup se fit ressentir du côté gauche de son corps. Elle se retrouva projetée contre le sol dur et froid du parc. Bizarrement le coup ne venait pas de là où elle l'avait calculé et bizarrement elle ne sentait pas un poids énorme l'écraser, lui coupant le souffle. Certes elle avait mal, mais pas assez, elle n'avait que senti cette chose l'a percuter pour ensuite percuter elle-même le sol. _

_Rukia ouvrit les yeux avec plusieurs battements de paupière. Elle put se redresser facilement puisqu'elle n'avait rien qui l'en empêchait. Cependant, elle avait mal sur tout son côté droit. La jeune femme regarda autour essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Ichigo l'avait sauvé, mais.. Ou était il ? _

_Elle ne le voyait pas, ne l'entendait... Est-il... mort? Ecrasé par sa faute par cet immense arbre. _

***

_Soudain tout se passa très vite, un éclair, l'arbre lui tombait dessus. Avec une vitesse extrême Ichigo se transforma en Shinigami et fonça. _

***

_Elle se releva doucement, sa tête lui tournait. Elle sentit alors un liquide visqueux coulait sur le côté de son front, du sang. Cependant, rien ne lui apportait plus que de le retrouver. Elle fixait l'arbre à présent à terre. Soudain elle cria. _

"ICHIGO !!"_Sa voix était remplie de tristesse, de peur, de colère. Des larmes perlèrent au creux de ses yeux, pourquoi, pourquoi lui. Elle allait se laisser tomber à terre lorsqu'une voix ce fit entendre, sa voix. _

" C'est bon je ne suis pas sourd !" _lança le rouquin avec un demi-sourire. Il avait reprit son corps et courrait à présent vers elle. Une joie immense déferla alors en elle, il était là, bien vivant, ce n'était pas un rêve n'est-ce pas ? _

_Ichigo arriva donc enfin devant la jeune fille. Voyant le sang qui coulait de son crâne il s'inquiéta._

""Rukia ça va?" _demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. La jeune fille continuait de le fixer avec intensité, puis elle s'écroula. Le lycéen réussit à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. _

"RUKIA ! " cria-t-il à son tour.

" Moi non plus je ne suis pas sourde Ichigo" _dit elle faiblement avec un petit sourire de coin. Malgré la douleur, la fatigue qui s'emparait d'elle elle était éveillée. Elle le regarda avec une attention particulière, elle était tellement heureuse de le voir ici, de se trouver en sécurité, dans ses bras. _

" Imbécile..." _lui murmura-t-il. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et l'emmena chez eux. Rukia, elle ferma les yeux durant tout le trajet, bercée par les battements de coeur du garçon. _

__________________________________________

**Je crois que j'ai fais un record dans la parution de ce chapitre, j'ai jamais fais si vite x) **

**C'est sûrement le froid qui, nous obligeant à rester bien au chaud à la maison, mae donne l'envie d'écrire ^^ **

**Enfin bref j'arrêtes de raconter ma petite vie x) **

**J'espère que ce 4ème chapitre vous a plus, bien qu'il soit assez centré sur Rukia, et j'attends vos commentaires qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais =) **

**Ah aufaite ! Si quelqu'un a une idée de titre de chapitre pour le numéro 3 cela m'arrangerai ^^' **


	5. Chapter 5 Le calme aprés la tempète

"Je peux marcher toute seule maintenant. " _Dit la petite voix de la brune une fois qu'ils furent rentrés dans la maison. _

_Ichigo esquissa d'un signe de tête et la déposa au sol. Ils étaient tout les deux trempés et la pluie tombait encore en abondance La jeune fille lui sourit et se dirigea vers les escaliers, tentant de retrouver ses esprits et de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de ce produire. Le jeune homme lui décida de se diriger dans la cuisine, sur la table se trouvait un mot de son père expliquant qu'il était avec Yuzu et Karin à l'hôpital à cause des blessées du à l'orage. Ichigo frissonna, elle aurait pu faire partie des blessées graves si il n'était pas intervenu… Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagit lorsqu'elle avait vu cette énorme arbre fondre sur elle ? _

_Rukia de son côté se cramponnait tant bien que mal à la rampe d'escalier. Elle tentait de grimper les marches une par une. Seulement la jeune fille était fatiguée, les émotions de cet accident l'avait épuisée physiquement, il lui manquait beaucoup d'énergie. Soudain elle sentit une prise à sa taille, et alors l'escalade fut très facile à entreprendre. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et pu voir le garçon qui regardait un point fixe droit devant lui._

"Merci.." _lança timidement Rukia pour son aide, elle n'aimait pas paraître si faible… Non « ne pas aimer » était trop faible... Elle haïssait lorsqu'elle était faible. Lui ne répondit rien, il avait toujours les sourcils froncés. Il attrapa alors la jeune fille dans les bras et monta les escaliers comme si rien n'était inhabituel. La jeune fille ne pu se retenir, commença à l'insulter d'un peu tous les mots imaginables._

"Baka relâche moi immédiatement ! "

_Et c'est ce qu'il fit mais une fois arrivée dans la salle de bain. Il la posa sur le bord de la baignoire et attrapa plusieurs serviettes. Il en jeta une sur la tête brune et entoura la jeune fille d'une autre serviette._

" Qu'est ce que tu fabriques bon sang !" _demanda Rukia agacée, et cette agacement lui valut une bonne petite migraine. _

" Il faut que tu te sèches, sinon tu vas attraper froid imbécile." _Dit-il le plus simplement possible, la fixant avec insistance et agacement lui aussi devant ses remarques désobligeantes._

"Toi aussi tu étais sous la pluie je te ferai remarqué ! " _dit elle lui balançant une serviette à la figure. Ichigo l'attrapa en vol et la regarda les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude, si c'était possible..._

"Moi je suis plus résistant " _dit il enfin la regardant de haut avec toute l'orgueil qu'il pouvait lui donner. Ichigo souhaitait déclencher une petite dispute, histoire de revenir à des choses un peu prés normal. Et cela ne manqua pas, Rukia rentra facilement dans son jeu. Elle se leva et lui lança des éclairs à travers son regard bleu. _

"Espèce de débile ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !" _lui cria-t-elle alors dessus lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ichigo sortit quelques secondes plus tard et revint avec des vêtements dans les mains. La jeune fille elle n'avait pas bougé étant dans un état second. Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle réfléchissait à son passé, à son présent et à son futur. _

" Prend une bonne douche chaude, et habilles-toi avec ça " _dit il en désignant les vêtements,_ " Quand tu auras fini je soignerai ta blessure à la tête." _Sur ces paroles bienveillantes il allait sortir mais Rukia le retenu._

" C'est quoi c'est vêtement ?"_ lança-t-elle au rouquin._

" Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre ! " _répondit-t-il agacé_. " Et il est hors de question que j'aille fouiller dans la chambre de ma petite sœur ! Alors même si ces vêtements m'appartiennent met les ! Tu râleras plus tard et te changeras demain matin. "

_Rukia parut surprise et n'ajouta rien... Pourtant elle aurait bien voulu, détestant que le jeune shinigami remplaçant ait le dernier mot. Ichigo tourna alors les talons et sorti de la pièce, avant qu'il ne referme la porte complètement lança :_

"Hey Ichigo !" _Celui-ci se stoppa._

"Quoi ?" _lui demanda-t-il énervé._

"Y a pas que "quoi" qui tienne! On ne parle pas comme ça à une jeune fille. !"_L'engueula-telle refermant elle même la porte. Elle ne voulait pas perdre toute sa contenance devant le jeune homme. Cependant alors que celui-ci était toujours dans le couloir et que la porte les séparait, elle dit._

" Merci..."

_Un simple mot, un simple mot qui voulait pourtant dire tant de choses. _

_Alors qu'il retourna dans sa chambre Ichigo murmura pour lui même._

" De rien Rukia, de rien..."

**Bonjour bonjour ! Désolée pour ce temps de parution j'avoue que j'ai laissé un peu tombé Bleach Mais me revoila ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette petite fic ! =) J'espère que cette COURTE suite vous a plu… =) **

**Merci à Ga3lle et à amethyse pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait trés plaisir =) N'hésiter pas à mettre des reviews ! ça motive pour écrire !=)**

**A bientôt j'espère ! **


End file.
